


because you love him, dipshit

by princesspeachamiright



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension, i dont know, ill add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesspeachamiright/pseuds/princesspeachamiright
Summary: wil has been friends with schlatt for ages now. its lovely. he loves it. until he doesnt, because everything is too confusing and he is too tired. his mind continues to wander.. he starts to realize that maybe his feelings arent strictly platonic.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. so so tired

**Author's Note:**

> ive never really wrote a fanfic before. im not taking this too seriously (as of right now ell oh ell) but i thought it could be fun. im prob projecting a bit. anyways if ur reading this thank u and i hope you sleep well 2nite u deserve it :]

his voice, a soft yet powerful purr, left wilbur with a very full head. it’s incredible, what one person can do to someone, just by simply existing. schlatt could complete the most basic of tasks, and wilbur would internally melt at his perfection. god, what he would give to lock eyes with the man he adored, to finally be able to be in his presence, to just be with him. 

streaming is lovely, he adores it. but jesus is he fucking tired. and maybe lonely..  
no, just tired. he’s overanalyzing. not lonely, just tired.

he finishes ending the stream (quite hastily for someone as exhausted as him) and finally is able to loosen up. he was tense. why is he so tense?? maybe he’s just tired. yeah, he’s just really tired.

tea has got to do something. surely. he finds a mug, switches the kettle on and finds some lavender tea. alright, this should do something. probably. it’s tea. it's lavender. 

the tea was sub-par, burned his tongue a bit, but thats bearable. he doesn’t bother changing out of his clothes, because why would he. before climbing into bed, he shuts off his light and plugs in his phone. twitter dms, emails, texts, nothing that peaks his interest. wait is that a messagefromschlattohmygod-

Schlatt: hey wilby, i wanna talk. nothing too serious, but definitely needs to be soon. 

oh alright. 

his stomach fucking plumits. what the hell does this mean? there is no way- what could he possibly need?? it throws wilbur for a loop seeing schlatt be genuine like this after almost constantly joking and bickering. wilbur feels sick. hes probably disappointed in me. disappointed?? what?? why is he freaking out over a pathetic message? what has he done wrong?? schlatt is just a friend, and sometimes friends need to have serious conversations. wilbur knows he’s done nothing wrong, so why is he so worried about what schlatt has to say?? 

because you love him, dipshit.

nope. thats not- that is not true so.. so not true. maybe he thought of schlatt as more than a friend, but love is a big commitment, and wilbur was not in the right space in any department to admit he “loves” his best friend. that would just work out horribly.

this is a bad time for him to answer any messages, and he will be ignoring them until he gets the required amount of sleep his body so desperately craves. he can feel his eyelids drooping with every passing minute he stares at his phone. 

damn, he really has to respond to that tomorrow. sucks. moving on, he puts his phone facedown on his nightstand and, at long last, climbs into bed and bundles himself with his comforter. he wishes schlatt was there to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, to hold him close so they could drift off together, to gently kiss his way around his face until his lips met wilburs and finally crashed toget- no. don't think that. it’s wrong. wrong. the domestic nature of wil’s thoughts startled him, and made him feel like his past pretences about his love for schlatt might possibly be a smidge incorrect. whatever, he really needs to sleep, and if imagining SOMEONE (not schlatt… just.. someone) running their slender fingers through his thick hair then he’ll swallow his pride and get to thinking.


	2. teeth brushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :] thank you guys for reading the first chapter! sorry this one was sort of short. i plan to make the following chapters longer. if youre reading this drink water and sleep well <3

he slept alright. as long as he replenished his energy he wasn’t going to complain. his eyes hadn’t opened yet, he just layed there. the all too familiar chimes of his alarm blasted through his skull. he groggily rose and reached for the source of the god awful noise. dismissed. he sat for a second, brain still foggy. after a while of doing absolutely nothing, he stood up and walked over to his bathroom. 

his first real thought was that his mouth tasted horrible, and he really needed to sort that out. body still moving at a sleep induced, slow pace, he grabbed his toothbrush and held it under the now running water. he applied the toothpaste and shut off the tap. after about thirty seconds into brushing, he started to feel odd, as if he’d forgotten something. something important. 

oh yeah, schlatt had messaged him. he continued brushing, completely moving past his recall of last night.

oh my god. schlatt had messaged him??

he spat out the remaining toothpaste and dropped his toothbrush in the sink. how could he forget that? jesus.

he hurried back into his room and picked up his phone, really looking at it this time. yep, there it was. the same notification he had seen last night. he involuntarily shuddered as he reread it, over and over. the nerves were beginning to settle yet again. it was embarrassing how flustered he was getting.

thinking of a proper response, he chewed on his tongue. fuck, ow. his tongue was still recovering from the burn he carelessly allowed to invade his mouth. whatever, he was definitely overthinking this one. 

he decided to text back a simple 

Wilbur: hey! sorry, i was asleep lol. whats up?

and sent it. bravo, he did it. his body finally started to get the memo that things were under control as he was able to release his shoulders and unclench his jaw. 

he stared at the screen for a few more moments, whether it was out of pure boredom, or hope that schlatt would already be typing. instead, he was greeted with a state of pure shock when his phone presented an incoming call screen.

fuck. he groaned and swallowed painfully. t’was wil’s lucky day.


	3. an easy chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur picks up the phone, expecting the worst. he is just a really nervous person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated recently, ive been in a depressive episode. i am oversharing but i do not care :| guess what? chicken butt joe mama anyways this is a bit longer than the other two so enjoy ! 
> 
> also get rest and water if you want because you deserve it <3

hands shaky and clammy, he slowly pressed the answer button, and lifted the phone to his ear.

“heyy wil!” schlatts voice was deep, a little raspy, yet his words were full of enthusiasm. wil couldn’t get enough of it, but now was not the time.

“hi schlatt..!” he tried to match schlatts energy, he really did, but he just felt too weak. his voice was pitiful and almost silent compared to schlatts. his face screwed up and he internally scolded himself for being so quiet. he felt pathetic.

after a few beats of awkward silence, schlatt spoke again “you alright wil? you sound like you’re sick or something.”

dear god. he was getting pissed off. not at schlatt, of course. he could never be upset at him. but at the moment, wil felt as though every word out of his mouth was digging him into a grave with a tombstone that wrote “an embarrassed idiot lies here.”

“oh, im sorry, ‘m just tired” he smiled sheepishly, even though no one could see him. that wasn’t a lie, he was very tired. he could probably fall asleep right now if he closed his eyes.

“hmm” schlatt hummed. wils stomach flipped at that, and he felt his cheeks rise in temperature. look at him, blushing like a schoolgirl. why was this so difficult for him? 

“well, i’ll just get straight to the point if you’re still tired. i think we should meet up some time. ya know, like i fly to england, or you come here, whatever really.” schlatt spoke with such confidence. wil thanked whatever higher power was out there because he could never get himself to ask a question like that. he could barely even greet him over the phone.

“oh! oh i- i’ve been thinking the same thing, actually..” he pinched his leg for being so stupid. stop being so nervous.

he started to speak again, this time trying to sound the slightest bit confident. 

“i think it would be really cool to see you in person… that would be nice,” he trailed off, his mind suddenly conjuring the scene of schlatt, capturing wilburs tall, lanky body into a warm, loving hug in the middle of an airport. time would feel like it had stopped, and nothing mattered more than the feeling of schlatts hands delicately running along wils back. god, how he longed for him.

“well, i’ll let you get some rest, i think you need it..” schlatt laughed out the last part, and wil felt himself beaming. he was putty in this mans hands, it was a crime schlatt hadn’t realized it yet.

this had been way easier than expected. relief washed over him as he felt a weight being lifted, now that this conversation was nearing an end.

wil hummed and waited for schlatt to say something, his mind suddenly empty.

“i want you to keep thinking about this, ok? im serious when i say i want to see you.” schlatts tone was almost demanding, but wil knew that he wasn’t upset. in fact, schlatt was the furthest thing from upset right now.

wil thought for a moment before responding, “of course schlatt, god.. how could i NOT think about this, im already looking forward to it.” wil smiled and shook his head a little. this was a perfection, something straight out of his day dreams.

schlatt laughed, genuine and deep, wil bit his lip at that. 

“alright, well, i’ve gotta go, call me later ok?” schlatt questioned, already knowing the answer, of course.

“hm alright, i’ll think about calling you,” wil was high on life, his goofy demeanor was only going to get more comfortable, and that could lead to complications. 

“you better.” and with that, schlatt hung up.

jesus. wil exhaled and sat down on his bed. that went extremely well. his legs were tingly and his brain was a mess, but he was happy, and that’s all that matters right now.


End file.
